


Hiding

by Aifrit



Series: Wolves Hunt Together [3]
Category: Wolfenstein (Video Games), Wolfenstein: Youngblood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Experimentation, F/F, Incest, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Werewolf, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: The excitement of experimenting feels good to Jessie, but not when she's competing for her twin's attention.





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hiding  
Beta(s): SeerofWords  
Pairing: Jess/Soph (Terror Twincest)  
Rating: M for blatant sisterly underaged incest, some language  
Words: 2,523  
Song Inspiration: ["Arise Dear Brother" - Archy Marshall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZfKnbq38Yg)  
A/N: Here is part three of this series. Not to sound like a youtuber, but if you like this series and want to stay up to date with it, please consider going to the Wolves Hunt Together page and hitting that subscribe button at the top. You will be notified whenever a new installment is out. Please enjoy!

September 1975

Not a word whispers between the twins as they sit under a thick blanket, shivering and knocking knees. Lights from the Ultravideo flicker across the TV and illuminate the room. Jessie rests her head on her sister's shoulder; her eyes train on the TV, but her mind wanders elsewhere.

"Soph?"

Jessie looks up, breaks the awkward silence of the room with the most organic voice in over an hour.

Soph turns her head a little, half her attention on the TV. She's shuffling herself around now, slouching further into the bed to rest her head in Jessie's lap.

"Mm?"

Jessie bites her bottom lip. "Do you… do you ever think about what happened a few months ago?"

Soph lets out an exasperated sigh. She's dramatic at times, and a sigh like that is nothing out of the ordinary. But the sheer _annoyance_ rooted in it makes Jessie want to physically collect those words and delete them from the universe.

"Sometimes."

"Is it… is it bad, what you think about?"

"Sometimes."

Soph doesn't look up, doesn't skip a beat in her words. Even her heart's rhythm hasn't changed.

Jessie doesn't know what to make of that response. There's no tells in Soph's voice, no body language to read and decipher. She backs down. "Oh. Just… askin' is all."

"Hm."

* * *

The family truck drives off into the distance. Soph turns from the window waggling her eyebrows.

"You know what that means, sis. Ice cream at four in the morning. Fuck yeah!"

Jessie stifles a giggle and swats at Soph before collapsing on the bed. The parents are gone for the weekend, and Abby is still in New York with her mother. They control the house. Not bad for two thirteen-year-olds.

Soph chuckles and sits on the bed next to Jessie. "What should we do though? There's, like, nothing."

A certain twinge in Jessie's chest rises again. "I… have an idea." Maybe she shouldn't get her hopes up again, but the opportunity has presented itself.

Soph runs a hand through shoulder-length hair, then rests her chin in her palm. "Let's hear it."

Jessie says nothing at first, finding time to collect her words. "Remember… remember what I asked you about last week?"

Soph tilts her head. "What? About Mark?"

The growl that escapes from Jessie doesn't go unnoticed. Soph smirks.

Jessie plays with her fingers as her brows furrow. "No... Remember when we were watching that movie last week?"

Soph narrows her eyes until the realization hits her. Black overtakes the whites of her eyes and her irises expand into a brilliant sapphire.

Soph's had her wolf eyes and fangs since the Incident. She's gotten better at controlling them, even with the occasional slip-up, but this? Is no accident. Jessie commands her full attention.

"What about it?" Her voice strains, like she's holding back a deep growl.

"Well… I just… I wanted to know how you felt about it." Jessie struggles to keep eye contact and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. She can't explain the feeling she gets when Soph does that with her eyes. She feels… hot, and a little antsy. Excited, but not in a bad way. _Maybe she feels the same sometimes?_

"How I feel about it? What _am_ I supposed to feel? You remember what Daddy said-"

"Take Daddy out of the picture, Soph. I _know_ what he said. And he hasn't told Mama either. Just… tell me what you thought._ Without_ judgment?"

Soph snorts as she shakes her head. "No judgin', huh? Well… I dunno. It felt… weird. Like I couldn't control myself. Like I was floatin' above myself, lookin' at… _me_, do those things. I felt hot all over, like_ burning_ hot. But I... I don't know if I wanted to stop..." She pauses to bite the corner of her lip. "I dunno, Jess. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"But it wasn't… _bad_, right?"

Soph narrows her eyes, furrows her brows in thought. "No, I don't think so."

Jessie releases a pent-up sigh. "I was thinkin', Soph. I wanted to try something. Just to see how I- _you_ really feel about it."

Soph lifts her chin. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Close your eyes?"

Soph does so.

Jessie takes a deep breath. And does it.

She leans forward, eyes open, and presses her lips to Soph's. Soph recoils at first and cracks her eyes open. Jessie feels her lips curling into a snarl before she relaxes.

She pulls away, face burning, as she wipes her lips with the back of her hand. "Holy shit…" She peers up at Soph, who looks dazed with her eyes glowing. Jessie can't decipher the expression, but at the very least it's non-threatening.

Soph licks her lips once. "Might wanna close your eyes next time, Jess."

"Sorry, I- next time?"

* * *

The next time proves less nerve-wracking and way less stressful. More closed eyes, more hands grasping chins and cheeks. More excitement at stealing quick kisses when no one looks in their direction.

It's a thrill. And it feels _good._ Every new kiss excites Jessie. They're experiments, practice, lasting longer to see how far they can push the limits. Most are gentle, some add bite. Soph can barely keep her fangs under control.

* * *

The two yell "goodnight" in unison as Daddy and Mama trek off to bed. It only takes half an hour before Soph says they've fallen asleep. Her hearing's better Jessie's anyways.

Jessie lies on top of Soph, trying her best to keep her voice down as their lips connect. "We don't...we don't have to keep doin' this. If you don't want."

"Who said I didn't want to?"

"Nobody. I just thought I'd leave that on the table."

"You're worried I'll change my mind?"

Jessie's eyes flutter shut as she whispers "yes" into Soph's lips.

Soph pulls the blanket over them both. "I don't see that happenin'. I know what Daddy said to us, but… I dunno, Jess, it feels good to me. I hope it does for you, too."

Jessie can't describe the elation she feels at Soph's words. Something like her heart soaring way above the clouds. It's comforting despite the circumstances.

It's chilly in the room, unusual for mid-September, but nothing makes Jessie shiver more than Soph's fingertips trailing up her ribs.

* * *

The Heat is around the corner and hands get more adventurous. The parents leave on weekends more often. Said it's important business. It's good.

Soph's personality shines through. She can't keep her hands to herself, always pawing and caressing first and asking questions later. Jessie doesn't mind. She likes it.

* * *

October 1975

It's the second Heat. Soph is gone. She grew fur for the first time last night, and Daddy took her out to the forest this morning.

So Jessie sits in her room and _aches._ She misses Soph so much. They've only been gone for the _entire day_, but _god. _She can't get the lingering feeling of Soph's fingers across her skin out of her head.

The Incident replays in her mind. She can't escape it, doesn't _want_ to escape it. She remembers Soph pinning her to the bedroom door. Soph's eyes glowing and predatory. How she lifted Jessie with ease and hovered over her on the bed. Soph's fangs teasing and grazing the shell of her ear and jawline. And to think it all stemmed from Soph's attempt at calming Jessie's temper.

_Fuck..._

She's hot. Tosses and turns in the sheets of her bed. The ache between her thighs is unbearable. She needs to do something, _feel something_.

Her hand slips into her pajama shorts, brushing over growing hair. Her eyes drift shut. One finger teases. Only one. She sighs.

Her thoughts run wild. Blurs of all shapes and colors and scents and tastes. She can't focus, not on one thing except quelling the ache at the apex of her thighs. The ghost of Soph's fingertips tease her again, electricity across ribs and spine. She turns, fangs sliding into place, and she bites down - _hard_ \- against a clump of sheets.

_"Ffffuck…"_ she whispers. The world spins around her. Heat washes through her body. She twitches. And as quickly as she comes, she stops.

The whisper of a door shutting down the hall brings her back to reality. It's Soph's room.

* * *

January 1976

Something about Soph is different. It's subtle, but it's been there, ever since the last Heat.

She cut her hair short. Mama wasn't too keen on it at first but grew to love it. Daddy was neutral but silently supportive. Most people at school were shocked, a few teasing. Soph never laid out the details but claims she silenced them rather quickly.

Her confidence grew. There was a certain extra pep and swagger in her step. Jessie noticed the way she approached kids at school. Where they always hung out together as a duo, Soph branched out more. Her friend circle grew, and Jessie's remained constant. She even spent most of their birthday two months ago around her own friends! Soph was drifting away little by little...

But that's where they are now, and if Jessie is honest with herself, it pisses her off. So, she takes matters into her own hands. If Soph won't come to her, _she'll_ make the first move.

It's after midnight. The parents are fast asleep as Jessie pads down the hall to Soph's room. She raises a hand to knock, but the door's cracked open. She steps in and locks it behind her.

She hasn't been in Soph's room all that much the last few months. It smells differently. The air's settled, and there's the unmistakable scent of woods and a familiar but mature musk, part of Soph herself.

Soph's sprawled out, asleep, wearing nothing but a pair of boy-shorts. Jessie crawls into bed.

"Mm…"

Jessie lies in front of Soph, facing away from her.

"Mm… Jess?"

She doesn't respond. Just scoots closer to Soph until her bare chest hits Jessie's almost-bare back. She pulls the covers up-

"Mm-mm… too hot," Soph rumbles, pushing it away.

Jessie pouts but doesn't complain; Soph _is_ burning up. It's not exactly warm in the house in early January, either, but she'll make do with body heat.

Soph throws an arm over her and pulls her closer with a strength that catches her by surprise. Her arm's kinda heavy too…

Regardless, she gets what she wants and smiles when Soph mumbles "goodnight" in slurred Polish.

* * *

May 1976

Soph's been more distant with each passing day, but her touch more than makes up for it.

She isn't afraid to use her hands and mouth at the same time. She minds her fangs much less often.

Jessie flinches as pointed teeth graze down her neck. She holds Soph's head in place. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Soph. You've been gone a lot lately."

The changes in Soph's physicality and demeanor have solidified. The air about her has matured, and that's translated into her touch. It's like instinct when she does. Knowing what spots to graze over, which to bite and which to caress. How high to lift Jessie. Her newfound strength doesn't go unnoticed.

Soph kisses a spot on her ribs. "Just busy."

The response elicits a low rumble from the pit of Jessie's chest, complimenting a pang of guilt in her core.

* * *

August 1976

The name "Mark" keeps coming up, leaving a rather sour taste in Jessie's mouth whenever she hears it. She doesn't like the horrible thoughts she has against him, and she's known _of_ him for years. He lives two blocks down the street and goes to the same high school. Never was his friend. Soph, on the other hand…

Jessie presses balled hands against Soph's chest, using all her strength to push her further into the bed. She's on top of Soph, straddling her lap. She might have had second thoughts about grazing her teeth up Soph's neck if she weren't so upset.

"O-Okay, Jess, I get it. You're pissed at me."

Jessie huffs, then whispers. "I'm not pissed. You're just lucky Mama and Papa are still here."

The blue in Soph's eyes expand. "Oh really? Why?"

"Or I'd fucking-" Her words catch in her throat as newly-clawed fingers trail up every ridge of her spine. She clenches Soph's shirt in her hands. Time seems to slow around her as she gains clarity in her vision and other senses. It's exhilarating, nothing like she's felt before. And as embarrassing as her now-empty threat is, she dismisses it in favor of the inferno burning below her navel.

"Jess, your eyes…"

Jessie huffs again. Her vision returns as quickly as it changed. She dismounts with an uncharacteristically deep growl and marches out of Soph's room.

* * *

November 1976

This dance is becoming too routine. Soph spends more time out of the house. Jessie gets pissed. The parents leave. Hands and lips roam in places they shouldn't. All is forgiven until the same thing happens the next week, ad infinitum.

Jessie is sick of it. Sick of not having her time with Soph. Sick of sharing Soph with basketball. Sick of sharing Soph with _fucking_ _Mark_ of all people. Just… sick of not having her twin.

She kisses Soph with all the force she can muster as her elbows rest on either side of Soph's head. She's straddling her at the edge of the bed. Her shirt rides up, courtesy of Soph's roaming and trembling hands. Jessie fights the urge to move her hips as the Heat whispers her name in the back of her mind.

Soph pulls away from the kiss first. "Holy shit… What's up, Jess?" she drawls.

Jessie says nothing, just lifts her shirt over her head and tosses it on the floor.

The look on Soph's face is _priceless_. Her eyes widen, and she struggles keeping them fixated on any one part of Jessie's body. Her lips part as if she wants to speak, but she remains silent, seemingly in awe.

This is as forward as Jessie has ever been. Her cheeks and neck burn in embarrassment and desire. Having Soph's wolf eyes on her, _only her_, fills her with a sense of pride. She's wanted nothing more than Soph's attention for _months_, and here she is commanding it with ease.

Soph licks her lips slowly.

Jessie pulls Soph into her chest as Soph busies herself licking and nipping the skin under her breasts. Jessie gasps, eyes rolling to the ceiling as her fangs grow in.

There's pawing and grasping and cupping and biting, until two mouths link in desperate, open-mouthed kisses. Jessie pushes Soph down, moves to straddle one leg, and stares at her like a prized possession.

...And she rolls her hips, _grinds_. Parts her lips. God, it feels good. She throbs between her legs. It's painful and hot. It _feels good_. Her heart quickens, breaths uneven, shaking all over. _Shaking_.

She's never felt this before, not with another. It's indescribable and exhausting. She collapses.

Soph holds her close, doesn't let her go. Feels safe. But this? It doesn't _feel _right. Not anymore. She's coming down from her high. She finally realizes.

This needs to stop. They can't do this. _She_ can't do this.


End file.
